


Reality

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: This isn't our reality, just an unfinished story.[Implied TYL! Reader/Gokudera] [Gokudera/Haru Miura]





	Reality

_we don't have an ending._

"This could have ended another way, Hayato."

"Shut up!"

"You probably don't care anyways."

* * *

It fizzes out in your heart and stings the corners of your eyes. It burns, but he must feel it as well. Why is he saying such harsh words? Your eight-year old self does not understand his words, as he points at you with those pretty pianist fingers of his. The ones that produce those beautiful melodies that you love to hear when he sits alone and you are outside the door -hiding- whenever you visit his father's home. The galas are fine, but you love it better when it is just him and the music. Nobody else is there when the sunlight hits him in just the right way and your heart skips a beat at the beautiful sonata that he plays so well. Yet, now his eyes are harsh -just like his father's- but not the color of his mother's. He runs away, far far away, and you do not think you will ever see him again.

"I'll get my revenge on them!"

"I don't understand."

"Of course not, you're just like them!"

It takes you years to figure out the truth of his words and even longer to see him once again. It travels from word of mouth because the maids are such terrible gossips, but Bianchi's eyes are what give you the truth. The years move on and you grow up without a word from about the silver-haired youth, while you fall into your family's business -- the mafia. Your father kept you in the dark for years, but now you take it with strife. You watch and mimic, giving an enthusiastic performance, but none will ever know that you still dream of painted eyes and a pianist's hands. You sigh in loneliness and feel your heart grow cold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo."

"You as well."

You smile and shake hands with the brown-haired man that has a cool smile on his face. Yet, your eyes are somewhere else, near the door, and clashing with painted green. The snow melts around the frosted muscle known as your heart, but only for a moment until you notice a black-haired girl blushing and smiling near him. Miura Haru, a member of the Vongola and a confident of Sawada's wife. You stand there, as he glances awkwardly back at your dumbstruck face. The shadows are creeping around your heart, but you stay dignified and refuse their proposal. They walk away stagnant at the results, as your heart bleeds out static that flushes away the sound of their voices for the rest of the evening. Yet, your heart will move on because it has learned to harden with the past.

"Bianchi, she said you used to-"

"A childhood idiocy, was it not?"

He nods, as you take another drink from your glass of wine. It has become a tendency for the two of you to meet like this, even if your families are sometimes more rivals than friends. Yet, Tsunayoshi has come to understand this -because Hayato tells him everything- and your subordinates do not seem to mind their boss's affairs as long as you are not hurt. He spills most things about his relationship to you, while you sit there mildly drunk and reprimand him for his bad behavior. It is almost like you are friends again but, it is just a band-aid solution to the hemorrhage underneath. Yet, you do not say anything and watch it die, because one day he will not need you anymore. You know by the tone he uses on the phone whenever she calls, he _loves_ loves **loves** her. So, you do not say anything when he grabs you with those pianist hands and rips you open with those green eyes of his, because for awhile you want to fall under his spell -- to live that stupid fairytale you had planned out for the two of you, just this once.

"We could have had something."

"...but, you broke the spell."

_for our happy story was never written._


End file.
